Twisted Disney: A tale of villains and the heroes
by Albedo666
Summary: In these tales the villains will get the hero...in more then one way. See what unfolds during a certain scene and its rather twisted outcome. Note for those who wish to keep their childhoods intact and happily ever after still flowery stay away. For those wanting a walk on the wild side...continue on. If you are detested or grossed out...don't let me know.
1. Chapter 1 Sea witch and the Prince

**Authors note: **Anyone ever wonder about the villains and their true endings, I mean like if things went their way in the film instead of the kiddy ending? I will be putting a spin of my own on this in a tale that is as twisted as it seems. I will examine five Disney films or more and come up with a twist I hope none of you see coming or get you turning your heads. Again if you see my name I am sure you are already somewhat familiar with my work and its pairings. If you are ready to get twisted with me lets…if not and you want to hold onto happily ever after and not mar your memories of these classics by all means take the first right you see. Also each of these will in itself be a tale so sort of a one shot. No continuations so chapter two will be a new tale focused on another film. Ok so let us begin.

Twisted Disney

A tale of Villains and the heroes

CH.1: Sea witch and the Prince

Ursula stood at the altar ready to be married. She of course was not herself for she appeared to be a normal looking girl with a figure to make a guy melt all over. She felt quite content about her appearance until all the mayhem broke out. Animals were all over the place and they were attacking her and making her really fume. How dare these sea creatures and seagulls ruin her perfect moment? And to make matters worse that blasted Ariel was here, mute as she was she was still proving to be a thorn in her keister.

If her seashell amulet was broken Ariel's voice would be returned to her and her plans would be undone. She could not let that happen…also Eric was under her spell and if he realized what was up it was all over for her. She had to do something quick…but what? While she did not actually want Eric she knew she didn't want Ariel singing, oh that singing, such horrid sound.

"Skip…to…the…I do!" She said through a hiss of her teeth. She threw off the sea creatures with as much fury as she could and struggled to keep her amulet on.

The minister looked frazzled by all that was happening but did as she asked. Looking at Eric all under her spell long as he was under it he would never be the wiser of what was happening. "I do," she said nearly missing her cue.

"And do you Prince Eric take-." It wasn't really important to her and as she saw Ariel drawing nearer she had to get that kiss in, seal the deal and break some hearts.

"I do." That line, ooh how it made her heart sing. Looking over she sees the defeated look on Ariel's face as all that beauty crumbles revealing a Princess without true love. Truth be told had things continued to unravel the red haired Princess would've got her happily ever after and she'd likely be dead, just like that girl's mother.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride." The line sealed everything in place and as she kissed Eric she kissed him roughly, it was a wild and unruly kiss not really meant for public but she didn't care. The entire time she made out with him she watched as Ariel broke down crying, her feet vanishing as her tail emerges. People yell out in surprise and as she pulls from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva parting from their kiss she listens to Eric's annoying butler.

"She is a mermaid…but how can this be?" He seems shocked, as he should be and his next question brought a perfectly acted smile. "What do we do with her?"

"I say we toss her overboard and send her back where she came from. Mermaids have no place among us humans…am I right?" She looked around at everyone and they all seemed to be in agreement. The Animals of course continued to make a fuss but she caught the Seagull by his beak and threw him overboard. "So…anyone going to save the poor birdie?"

Ariel was aghast at this and looking around at everyone and then at Eric who didn't even seem to recognize her she dove overboard. Disappearing under the sea she vanishes without a trace…but not before sending her friend flying. All around the deck clean up begins and Ursula thinks of her plan to go after the Trident that Triton held. Of course that was all but impossible as she found Eric pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Let go of me human…I don't dance…" She tried to fight against his hold but in this body she was not as strong as she thought she was. In fact her body was responding in ways she never knew possible with her heart thundering in her chest and legs she wasn't used to moving in sync with his.

"It is easy my love…look you are doing wonderfully." His voice was so soft and charming and it made her sick. Music began to play and even with the wedding scene not idealic for most it seemed like everything was hum drum among the guests.

"I-I can't be doing this…I won't…stop!" She pushes him away feeling flustered. All around her people look at her in concern. Her Husband as he was just that now approached her and she held out a warding hand.

"Honey relax…we'll take it slow if you want." His tone was compassionate and patient…his body was something she had never really noticed and she found herself craving him. Her body was on fire and the sea called to her…it told her to be herself. If she revealed her true form she would be free of this blasted wedding and continue on with her plan.

"I am no one's honey…I am Ursula the sea witch and you will call this whole wedding off once I reveal who I really am." Ursula was dead serious and she could see many people exchange looks. Now she was getting somewhere.

"Master Eric I think it is better if we take the guests off the ship for you and your wife to have some alone time together." He excused himself and escorted people off the ship.

"Vanessa please…tell me what is wrong…" Eric implores and she wished he would not. He was too clingy all of a sudden and it made her skin crawl.

"You want to know what is wrong…this…all of this. You fell for a cheap imitation, an illusion Princey and it is time I show you what you really married." She then transformed out of her human shell, the skin and meat package as she became her real form and ravishing beauty. Tentacles pooled out under her and her busty self; yeah her girls were back full and proud, became covered by that black form of clothing she always wore. Her hair became white and her skin darkened instead of that drab and sunlight exposed white. "Now do you see what I am," she says as her rich clear Princess voice fades.

She expects Eric to falter in step or flee in terror. This is how people reacted around her and she was used to it…she had never really had a man in her life so why start now? She just waited as her tentacles moved about under her and she heaved a sigh wondering why he stood there with a blank look on his face…oh right…he was still under her spell. Now she got it and then with a snap he was awake.

"Huh…what…whoa!" Eric took a step back nearly tripping over a fallen chair as he looked at her, like really looked at her. "You're an octopus…and…did we just-?"

"Yes doesn't that just appall you? I know it sickens me so how about we divorce this thing or whatever you humans do and go our separate ways." Ursula still had to catch up to Ariel and pay Triton a visit.

"Why do you want me to divorce you? I don't seeing anything repulsive about you, I mean sure you took me by surprise but you can't quit a marriage without working through it." Ursula nearly did a double take expecting him to be all up for ditching her…as she was of him.

"Stupid human…don't you get I don't belong in your world-?" Ursula reached for him then as she pulled him close to her…like so close their bodies were pressed together. "-I am evil, dastardly, I came between you and true love all to keep that ditz of a red head away from getting back her voice-."

"Evil you maybe…but…something resonates within me I just can't ignore. That girl…she was great and all and we had fun…but I'm more interested in a mature relationship." He runs his hands through her hair and she finds herself speechless.

Just what did it take to change his mind…drowning him? She stared at him for a bit now unsure what to do with him. And then she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she went to hang him over the ocean. "Bleh…what did you do-?"

"I kissed you…the real you that is. Entrenched in evil you may be but I see something inside you I can't be turned away from. Drown me if you must…you can't change how I feel." Eric told her and she was so tempted to drown his human self.

"Ugh…this will never work…I can't live in your world for I need the sea." Ursula finally set him down and had her back to him. "Go back to your palace and your servants…let me be."

Ursula then felt his arms around her body. His front pressed into her and she felt her heart jump. "Change me then…take me with you…I am done being Prince up here…I shall be your Prince down below."

Ursula knew she had snapped him awake…so why all of this? "What if you go seeking her?"

"Change me and if I should go…you may kill me as you planned." Eric seemed dead set on it so she dragged him into the waters with her and began the spell to take away his legs. His word was as good as Ariel's signature…that is all she needed. Once under the sea she turns around and expects to see him gone.

However as she floats there he is there as well with his blue tail. She does not know where to begin till he kissing her again. Their bodies are tight against each other as they make out, their tongues working inside each other's mouths while his hands explore her backside. Her tentacles keep him close and they spin in the water in a slow dance. Their kiss becomes rather hot and she feels herself picking up that heat. The Trident and Ariel would have to wait till another day…she had her Prince and that was all she needed…for now.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 Slayer of Beast

**Authors note: **A slight departure from the actual events of the film but then again it is called Twisted Disney for a reason, lol. Hope you enjoyed the first tale for now we enter the second with another twist in the road of happiness.

CH.2: Slayer of Beast, Mountain of a man

The rain came down in droves as Gaston faced off against the brute of a Beast before him. His body was wearing down but he refused to let up…not for a second. "The girl belongs with me…you don't deserve her!" Gaston once again attacked the furry monstrosity as he drove his fists into its body and then was flung into the air and over the rail.

"Belle belongs with me…your heart is too filled with hate and lust." The Beast went to stomp on his foot but he reached for it instead and pulled him down hard onto his back. Using his muscles he pulled himself up and landed in a crouch.

"Ha…and you think she belongs with you? Look at you…you are ugly and the thought of you two together…that is just repulsive. I have wealth and power and I can provide for her…give her a family instead of whatever you two have." Gaston went to kick at the rug but he moved away and was back on his feet. Nearby Belle watched the entire thing go down.

"We love each other…there is more to love then physical intimacy!" The Beast swung at him catching him in the jaw and he rolled along the roof. Reaching up he felt his own blood and roared.

"Love…ha…a Beast like you could never love!" Gaston searched for his weapon which had been knocked out of his hands and he saw it over where Belle was.

"Belle loves me for me…as the Beast she sees before her. She detests and loathes you…what hope do you ever have with someone like that?" Gaston glowered at him and pounded his fist into his face.

"Belle has always thought that…doesn't bother me for she will be my wife!" He went for his weapon but the Beast stopped him slashing him through his shirt and carving his claws into his abdomen. He is sent onto his back and holds his chest as he pushes up but finds him with his foot on him.

"I should kill you…but…no…that would be wrong. I am not a killer." He lets him up and Gaston stares at him questioningly. Belle has his rifle and she clearly sees him looking at it and slowly rises up with it in hand.

"Belle… I know what you are thinking…but killing me won't solve your problems. Do you really believe he can protect you from what awaits your very disturbing romance?" He holds up his hands in a mercy sort of way and winces as he feels the pain the claws have done him. In his back pocket is his knife…he just failed to notice it till now.

"I have had it with you Gaston! You have hounded me and pursued me for years and enough is enough! I want you gone…out of my life and never to disturb me or the Beast again. Am I clear?" She held the weapon high and he had to time this right.

"You have me beat Belle…I realize now that it was wrong to pursue you in such a wild and unmanly sort of way. I will leave you two lovers alone." Gaston then pulled his knife free and as he leaped into the air he drove the knife into the Beast's back. The Beast howled in pain and began to spin about trying to rid him of his presence on his back.

"Beast!" She yelled as she lined up a shot. Gaston saw her taking aim and twisted the knife causing the Beast further agonizing pain. He imagined if this fight had occurred differently he would be the one dieing and these two would live together. It was a sick notion and yet it stayed with him as he fought to survive…to keep things from falling apart and leaving him the loser.

"Belle…don't…' The Beast implored as his breathing became labored. As he bent over Gaston felt his powerful grip on him and he was thrown into the air and right into Belle.

Looking down at her and where his hand was he smirked. Of course she just wore that disgusted look of hers and shook him off. Getting to his feet though he had managed to take the weapon from her making her think he was going for a grab. He had one shot left and the Beast looked mad. Of course he was quite certain he was normally like that.

"Gaston what are you doing?" Belle tried to pry the weapon from him but he shoved her down. His mind was clear and as the Beast howled he shot at him.

The Beast took the bullet to the chest and clutched at his chest as the burning intensified leaving him mortally stunned. Gaston took that moment as he hammered in a few punches ducking those sluggish claws of his. Once the Beast was near the edge he drop kicked him and watched as the Beast as he was held up a claw up towards Belle before disappearing.

"Beast!" Belle yelled her grief stricken voice sickened him. How even in death did he still lose? Pulling her to his body he felt her struggle but he kept a strong grip crushing their wet bodies together. "No…I won't have any of this…you killed a good soul…you-."

"Belle from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. No other girl could ever quite satisfy me the way you do. The Beast as fallen…and the last obstacle to your heart has been removed." Gaston stared down at her moving a hand through her wet soaked brown hair and stared into those frightened green orbs of hers.

"If you think-." Belle's response was muffled as he forced his lips on hers. There was much struggle as she pushed at his chest but he would not comply or give in. The kiss was wet and rough as the rain continued to pour down on the two and her chest was pushing against his. Belle tried to slide out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

Gaston would hold on like choking the life out of a scared animal as it died. Belle would struggle at first but she would give in soon and her squirming would cease. Gaston was a hunter, he knew these things. He was a mountain of a man basked in glory and hunky sweat…not a woman alive could resist his charms…all except Belle which he would change. His hand moved down her body and lifted her dress up as his hand played along her backside. He felt her shiver and the revulsion was clear in her stare but her body was giving way to the pleasure.

Belle pounded on his chest and he cupped her cheek roughly allowed his crotch to grind into her. He was wearing her down and a slight whimper escaped her dark lips and he knew he had her. Prying her mouth open he went in for an open mouth kiss as their clothes were soaked through but their lust was burning right through them. Her dress was slipping down her body and as he went to lay her out under him he slid a hand along her inner thigh and in a husky voice he said. "Now you are mine."

* * *

The wedding followed the next day and all the women of town cried as Gaston was no longer single…but taken. He stood at the altar with his bride who looked a bit exhausted from their wet hot passion on the roof of the Beast's castle. He had made her his then knowing he had waited long enough and while he was honorary in making her his wife…some stuff just couldn't wait. She was his for the taking.

The words spoken were not really important. The lust in Belle's eyes told him all he needed to and the mouthed words were turning him on. In the audience was her father who looked none too pleased about this…but his soon to be father in law would be set so he didn't have to work another day in his life, plus, he had funding for those kooky experiments of his.

Hanging above the fireplace was the Beast's stuffed body. He thought it a reminder to the people of the town his prowess and dependability. He also wanted Belle to get a good long look at it before he made it a rug in their new home. As the Reverend finished he pulled Belle to him and gave her a French kiss in front of everyone. His hand was placed firmly on her behind and he didn't care who was disgusted or turned on.

When the wedding ended he stood there with Belle as everyone left. "I told you I would marry you Belle and here and now there is no escaping what we are."

"Yes Gaston…I am your obedient and loving wife. I just don't know why you have to hang him there for all to see." She seemed to recover after he had grabbed her in front of everyone and he stated what he had told her before matter of factly.

"It is a reminder Belle of what I had to do to finally get you. Had you agreed to marry me before all of this…he'd still be alive miserable and never knowing what pain love is. Now come on…we got some deeds to do back at the mansion." Gaston took her into his arms and carried her out. As they left the only thing left in the room was the Beast…a sad reminder of what love cost. Gaston would be glad when it was a rug but for now…it looked sick.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Princess

CH.3: Sleeping Princess, awakened dragon

Prince Phillip rode out on his white horse to the Kingdom with shield and sword in hand. The fairies had given him power to help defeat Maleficent, the evil being who had placed Aurora in that slumber of hers. He would not stop till she was awakened by true love's kiss…his lips and that is what was important to him. He would awaken her and they would marry and all would be settled. Of course first he had to take down an evil being…who was also a dragon.

He came to a stop on the bridge and held up his shield just in time to ward off the green sickly flames as they were shot forth. "So…you are Maleficent…is that all the heat you can muster?"

"Fool…I will burn you to a crisp if you think you can get across this bridge. The Princess deserves to slumber…why awake her?' Maleficent hissed as she stomped towards him.

"I love her…not that you would understand. I will kill you…and nothing you say will stop me." He holds his shield up again to ward off the flames…though his reaction time is a bit slow as her huge claw swipes at him sending him off his horse and along the ground. Getting up he rolls just as the flames eat where he had been; his sword is brought up and he licks through the flames as he tries to cut his path.

"Love…is that what you feel for her? There is more to life then just plain old fashioned love, the kind that tales speak of and young toddlers are enchanted by and wish to be a part of. Naïve Prince…so fool hardy in your quest you do not see the bigger picture." Maleficent cackles or it comes close to it for a dragon.

"This love is genuine and pure and I won't stand by and have you berated it any longer!" He had to save Aurora, he had to awaken the kingdom and ensure the peace between his and his soon to be wife's father.

"Is that so? Well how about I make this easier on you then?" Maleficent shot flames all around her and soon she appeared in her normal size. She strode forward holding her magical staff as she looks at him with those cold collected eyes of hers.

"I will kill you…it is the only way." Phillip raced at her as he swung his sword but she vanished when he struck. He looked for her and then he was sent flipping over onto his back. He feels the air knocked out of his lungs and his sword skitters away.

"Oh but there is another way Phillip…a way we can both be happy." She then straddles his lap as she places her nails on his chest causing him to groan further.

"Get off me…what on earth do you think you are doing?" Phillip loved Aurora…this was not right in the least. His outstretched hand tried to reach for his sword that gleamed in the sunlight pure and magical…and yet it would not come to him.

"I am proving to you there is more to love then what you think. I feel what you crave…you crave a woman who will take charge…someone who will not play games with you. Don't you feel me?" She reaches for his hands as she then guides them up to her breasts letting him feel.

"Stop it…I know what you are doing…your controlling my brain somehow…" Phillip tries to lower his hands but she won't let him. He feels how soft they are and his body is responding in ways he feels ashamed of.

"Oh please…do you think I would do all that to make my point? Listen romeo become mine and leave this place behind…it is better off now than when it was festive and loud. You and I can go on our own adventures…see what has yet to be seen. I grow tired of this stale place caught in time…never really moving forward. Having a Prince on my side could prove quite useful…and I can make it quite enjoyable for you."

Phillip attempted to fight it but she bounced on his crotch sending heat washing over his entire body. He can't think…he can't fight. He had been trained in the sword and to be valiant for the just cause…and here he lay being straddled by one so cruel and wicked as her. Her laugh was cutting into him and her eyes were glinting with unspoken lust.

"Do not deny your heart, your body, your soul of what it really wants Phillip. If you had really wanted me dead there would be no hesitancy in you throwing that sword and smiting me…ending all the terror and waking dread of having one as powerful as me roam free. That sword was meant to kill me…was it not?" She teases him and he tries to free his hands but they are only pushed deeper into her mounds.

A part of him was dying now knowing he had betrayed Aurora while she slept soundly unaware of the happenings outside. No one knew; they were all asleep. The fairies had assigned him a task thinking he was doing just that for his love for her…and only her. He then sees her body lower down and her face is hovering over his. He can see that cruel smile of hers and his eyes stare daggers at her. He wants to tell her off but he was taught to never use foul language…especially around women.

"You have never kissed a girl before have you? Ohh…you were wanting your first kiss to be with her huh? I think we both know that isn't going to be happening anymore…and now your first kiss is mine." Maleficent kissed him then. Her lips forcing themselves on him and he refuses to give in but his body is shutting down. She deepens the kiss and he wraps his arms around her.

Soon their mouths are parted as their tongues play inside. His hands move all over her body finding that while she is an older woman he notices there is more to her under all these creepy black clothing she hides under. They are out in public and he would normally never consider this at all…but Maleficent seems to bring out the bad side in him, when he had thought he was always good. His shirt was taken off and she sucks on his neck.

Phillip makes noises he never thought he would make and her nails dig into his flesh causing him to squirm. There is no hiding anything from her now and as she removes his pants he visibly shivers. Her cooing is rather hot and she removes some of her own clothing though she appears still fully clothed to him. As he finds himself bare and exposed she straddles him and then giving him a twinkle of mischief she lowers herself down and he loses himself, all good in him, all the purity of being a virgin saving himself was tossed out the window.

* * *

Prince Phillip sits on his horse as he looks at the once happily ever after he had dreamt of…now a past he could never return to. After what he and Maleficent had done it was clear his path would never again cross with Aurora…once upon a dream. The fairies would be looking for him to take back their enchanted magic on his blade and he couldn't stick around and let them.

"Are we ready my Prince?" Maleficent is also seated on a horse though of dark color and her clothing appears less villainous and more relaxed.

"Will she ever wake?" He asks finally as he tries to see the good of all this. Maybe a Prince would come someday to waken her…not him though.

"It is hard to say. She connected with you…not any Prince mind you but someone she fell for hard. I would not worry though…hardly anyone comes here so they do not need to fear being attacked or taken over. Plus I imagine those pesky fairies will stay around to ensure only the worthy shall enter. Now we must be going…we have a long ride ahead of us."

Phillip nodded his head and reached over pulling her into a deep sated kiss. Maleficent does not fight it and returns it passionately. After they break the two leave behind the Kingdom and that of Princess Aurora…who may never wake. Phillip had changed and while not for the better or good…it felt good to be bad.

**Authors note: **For those keeping track, the first tale was The Little Mermaid, second tale was Beauty and the Beast, and now this one was Sleeping Beauty. Which one will be tackled next? And yes things did get a little naughty in this chapter but much like the second tale I knew when to cut it off. Hope you are enjoying and I will try to get the fourth tale up today.


	4. Chapter 4 Stolen kiss rotten apple

CH.4: Stolen kiss rotten apple

The Evil Queen realized the dwarves were onto her and as she fled she knew that in this guise she would fall to her death. There had to be a way to elude them and intercept the Prince before he made it back to Snow White. It was imperative she stop him from waking her up. Snow White deserved to be dead…to never awaken and allow her fairness and beauty to roam free. Seeing the cliffs up ahead she throws herself into the underbrush just as the seven wondering souls pushed past.

"She went that way!" The one with spectacles said as he led the way. The Evil Queen merely watched from her hiding place and only as they passed did she make her move.

"Fools…all of them…however now that they are out of the way time to catch myself a Prince." She transformed herself into Snow White and cackled. "No that won't do…it has to be higher pitched, less evil." She tried it again and smiled.

Heading off she raced to where Snow White was kept. She was dead she made sure of it with her apple. Snow White was always trusting…that was her downfall in the end. She could hear the hooves in the distance and worked a little magic so Snow White would not appear. Creating an exact replica of the coffin she settles herself in and poses dead, not that hard for she could hold her breath for a long time.

Prince Charming rode in all gallant like, his concern for Snow making her want to hurl. Still there is something about him she can't place…an attractive appeal that makes her heart do flips. It was all wrong…and yet…her heart would not be still. As he removed the glass lid he stared down at her rosy lips and virgin like qualities untouched by anyone before. He spoke but she hardly heard a thing as in the distance the sound of the dwarves was heard. They were coming back…and if they found her here she'd be dead for sure.

The Prince looks around for a bit…unsure what to do. He seems a bit distraught and she could see he really cares for her. She would have to lay it on thick and convincing if she were to ride off with him and reveal the real Snow White in time. Her eyes were closed though she could sense his hesitancy and she was not sure when but when it did happen her world stopped. His lips were soft melting her as she had never known this love before. Oh sure she was with Snow's father but that love never compared to this. Love…did she say love?

Making her lashes flutter as her eyes open she reaches up looking into the eyes of her Prince. "Oh…it is you…I dreamt you would wake me." Honestly who cared what she would say…point was the execution of her plan had to be hurried.

"You are alive…I thought I was too late. Snow I want us to treasure this moment-." Bah if she wanted to treasure this moment she would but right now she was in a bit of a hurry.

"That sounds so romantic…but can't we celebrate somewhere else…more private?" She saw his flush of cheeks and wondered if she had come on too strong. It was rather difficult playing all nice and innocent, really took a lot of stress on the facial muscles.

"I suppose we could do that…but…what about your friends?" He asks as he gestures at where several shadows were making their way over.

"Oh them…um…they have diamonds to mine for. We should hurry…I don't want it to get too dark out." She is picked up in his strong arms and as she is on his horse she reveals the real Snow White and smiles to herself. Snow White was dead and she'd never have to worry about her again. The magic mirror would now only say her name as the fairest of them all.

"Snow…I was wondering…well…I know this isn't the right time but I was thinking if we would marry…I mean I want to marry you." He tells her as he slows the horse down. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"That would be great…in fact I accept but you kind of proposed to the wrong girl." She demonstrated as she lifted the transformation to show off her true self. She sat in his lap and he was so startled she had to jump off before he pushed her.

"Wait…no…I kissed you and you woke up…you are Snow White!" He is hysterical but she does not say anything merely soaking in the moment.

"Oh…you mean her?" She points a finger and he follows it to where she is…the real her. His heart seems to drop and he goes to rush to her but she does not allow him. "Charming…sweet Prince you proposed and I accept. Now about where we live I am thinking my castle…bigger then yours and my stuff is already there."

"You monster…what have you done…you killed her!" He begins to break down but she places a finger to his lips and notices how pulls away.

"Are we really going to play this game? I am darkness honey and darkness gets what it craves." She placed a hand forcefully behind the back of his head and forced her lips on his. He struggled and as he brought his sword out she slapped his hand hard hearing the metallic thing lay on the forest floor. She continues to kiss him but now slams him up against the tree.

Her body presses into his and she runs a hand along his crotch teasing him feeling him squirm and bump. A sinister smile spreads over her lips and she sees a place hidden from view. An evil chuckle leaves her throat and she drags him over there and throws him to the ground. Her clothing pools at her feet as she then lays on him.

* * *

Morning began to pierce through the windows and as she lifted her head her dark curls framed her face. News of Snow Whites death reached far and wide and many mourned her death. She celebrated her death though and as she heard stirring behind her she did not turn.

"Is something the matter love?" Strong arms wrap around her waist and she wears a smug smile looking down at the ring on his finger.

"Oh no…everything is perfect. I was just admiring the sunrise…the dawning of a new day. Isn't life so sweet?" She turns in her lover's arms staring into his warm and compassionate face.

"Yes…now are you coming to bed or not?" He says as he runs his hands down her body causing her skin to burn.

"How can I turn down such a request?" She snakes her arms around his neck kissing him with an open mouth and pushes him onto the bed. In the distance she can hear the lonely song of the Dwarves but to her…it wasn't lonely but music to her ears. As she lay over her Prince, her body responded to his every touch and a smile was on her lips knowing that Snow White would never feel any of this.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5 The right fit seals the fate

**Authors note: **I do believe this is the final tale in this series. I hope you have enjoyed these twisted tales of villains and heroes and how evil gets some action in the end. This was never meant to be a long series and let us end on yet another twisted pairing.

CH.5: The right fit seals the fate

Lady Tremaine sat in the main room of the house awaiting the arrival of the Grand Duke who would come with the slipper to be fitted. Her daughters were babbling away and she felt a little excitement herself but she knew how to compose herself like a lady. When she heard the horses she knew and told her daughters to properly prepare themselves. Opening the door she lets them in and ignores most of what the Grand Duke says; he is nothing but a royal bottom feeder to the top, still she puts on her best game face.

She wonders though why the Prince is not here himself, though she supposed with their country toiling over the brink of catastrophe he would be safer where he was in the palace. As the slipper was placed on Anastasia's foot it was noticeable right away it did not fit.

Drizella was the same way. It was impossible that her daughters had such enormous feet. Feeling something in her pocket she looks down and lets out a gasp. It was a good thing she had noticed or…or these mice would've take this to Cinderella herself. A cruel smile lined her thin red lips and she grabbed hold of the rodents and finding a cupboard she places them in and locks them in tight. Lucifer would have a snack later to celebrate their victory.

Still it appeared the Grand Duke was leaving and all her hopes of royalty were being squashed, smothered before they even began. While Cinderella was not here it appeared there was no one left to try on the slipper. If she had magic she could probably fit the slipper on her daughter's foot and they'd have their happily ever after. However there was no magic and she could see the Grand Duke leaving.

"What about me?" She realized she was older than the Prince and not exactly the most beautiful…but would it hurt? Plus it wasn't like they had an age limit…just someone who fit the slipper.

"Madam…I believe you are a bit too old for the Prince. I would say if you were younger perhaps this would work but-."

Lady Tremaine caste a cold green eyed gaze on the man and held up a warning finger. "You aren't going anywhere…I demand you put that slipper on my foot this instant!"

Anastasia and Drizella exchanged questioning looks and she gave them a look of her own telling them she had this. While her daughters would not have the Prince they would eligible for any other Prince of their choice and with her soon to be connections they would have the pick of the crop.

The Grand Duke exchanges a look with the royal carrier of the slipper but eventually resigns himself to the task. "Very well…please hold your foot up for the slipper."

Lady Tremaine nods her head Anastasia who then removes her shoe. While her feet are nothing dainty or yet to be plagued with age she knew she had the right size. Cinderella had small feet as did she, it was rather odd that they would have the same sized feet. It was odder though that she was doing something that if done by Cinderella would ruin her. Making herself comfortable she could read the disgust in the little man's face but she holds her tongue.

"Now hold still Lady Tremaine…this won't take long." The Grand Duke says with his nasal induced speech that she finds to be as annoying as hearing the wheel of a carriage loose. Feeling the slipper her body leans forward and of all the wondrous sights…it fits.

"It can't be…there must be a mistake…is that the slipper?" The Grand Duke asks but she does not hear as she stands up amidst her daughters yell of support.

"Hmm…it would appear I have a Prince to marry. I just have one last thing to do before I pack my things and meet you two at the Palace. Drizella and Anastasia…accompany the men and tell the Prince the good news." She waves them off as she walks up the stair wearing the one slipper. She can hear crying and as she opens the door she finds Cinderella there.

"It is too late…they are gone?" Her voice is choked up and it brings such joy to her but she keeps a somber appearance.

"Yes they are…but good news…look who is wearing the glass slipper!" She holds out her foot and sees the aghast reaction from her.

"That is my glass slipper…how is it fitted on your foot?" She tries to reach for it but she pushes her away so she lands on her bed.

"Don't you mean my glass slipper? Cinderella my daughters and I will be moving into the palace…so you may continue to live here in squalor with your rodents and smelly beasts. Oh there is the other one." She picks it up and waves at her. "Do take care of the place…I know you will take care of it well in my absence."

"Why are you doing this to me? You don't even love him-." She tries to stand but she eventually falls back down.

"This is not about love Cinderella…it is about a standing in society…something you never understood. I won't be seeing you again so goodbye." She goes to close the door and rather then lock her in she does the most heartfelt thing she did since raising the girl…she left it unlocked. Finding Lucifer she goes to unlock the rodents from the cupboard and motions to Lucifer to stay put. "When they come out you may eat them…then find me…I will have everything packed by then."

And so she takes care of things before leaving. Her time to move up had finally arrived.

* * *

She was the oldest bride ever to be in the Kingdom and she felt honored for such a title. She proved that despite age it was possible to accomplish anything. Her daughters were now royal and they made the most use out of it possible by seeking the hand of other royalty type. They had a few suitors seeking their hand, seeking not the other way around. Ever since she first gave birth to them she only wanted the best for them in life…and now they were finally getting their dues.

Much of her duties involved overseeing certain projects or tending to the people and their concerns. She handled herself well for most of these people she did know, she understood where they came from and the King was mightily impressed. Of course she did this not to impress him but to gain popularity, seal her fate in this Kingdom so it would remember her and hold her family there for generations to come.

It was a little draining so she went to her bed chambers and found her Prince staring out the window at the people below. The wedding had happened just a few days ago but it still felt recent in her mind. Much of the honeymoon was put on hold and their first night together hadn't even happened yet. She admitted there was a certain charm and appeal to this dark haired youth but it had been ages since she slept with any man…and he was just a boy.

"You've done wonders with the Kingdom…my father is impressed," he says not turning around, his hands clasped at his back in deep contemplation, more or less.

"I am pleased to heart his my husband…but…why do you not turn around?" She begins to strip off her clothing feeling insecure about herself as she has not stood naked before another man in years.

"Lady Tremaine…I mean my wife…I mean…it is just you are so much older than me. You have lived a great deal of your life already while I have just begun mine…ready to tackle the world. It will just take a little time to adjust and to…to…" He turns around then and stammers seeing her naked body.

"I see I can still leave men dribbling boys in my wake." She strides forward placing an arm around him as she begins to take his clothes off.

"I-I really should be getting dressed…oh wait I am…um…" He stammers yet again and she finds this quite adorable.

"Now don't you worry about a thing…I will teach you and groom you into the best lover yet. By the time I am done…you won't be walking straight for weeks." She then kisses him on the lips. Her hunger is not denied by her age or her lack of intimacy…she takes what she pleases. Her body leads him to the bed and pulling back the covers she leads him under and throws them back over their naked bodies. Laying on top of him she turns them around so he is on top.

"Are we doing this…in broad daylight?" He asks incredulous.

"I find the best time for two people to share their bodies is while the sun is up…cause nothing says morning quite like a pick me up." She kisses him again and her eyes flutter a bit as she feels herself floating. She still remembers how it feels and as the sunlight continues through till noon she is still not done teaching the young Prince all he needs to know…but he is a far better lover then her last man.

THE END

**Authors note: **Gotta love the classics. Anyway just adding this final note to say thanks for reading and have a nice day or night.


End file.
